


I'll Make It.

by orphan_account



Series: Fictober 2019: Miraculous Drabbles/One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Light Angst, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Vipernette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 3. Now? Now You Listen To Me. for Vipernette





	I'll Make It.

**Author's Note:**

> Blood and Injury Trigger Warning

* * *

She couldn’t feel _ anything _.

She was completely numb and she couldn't even begin to process what was happening.

_ Chaos _. 

So much chaos.

Everyone was trying to pry her away from Viperion, but Marinette wasn’t moving. She was refusing to move, latching onto his arms and she began to see red as she glanced down at her hands. 

_ Literal _red.

_ Blood. _

There was a lot of that, too.

The ringing in her ears grew louder until it wasn’t there anymore, as she pulled herself back to reality and began to work through what was going on at the moment.

“Get away!” Marinette yelled at everyone who had their hands on her, still attempting to take her away from him, and held Viperion in her lap, trying to see what she could do to help.

Viperion was bleeding and he was wearing a severely panged expression and Marinette was ripping off her sleeves to try and cover up as much of the wound as possible.

“I told you not to do it, Viperion.” Marinette cried out, resisting the urge to cry, “Now, you’re bleeding and I can’t do much.”

“Let others help you. Isn’t tha-” He grimaces in pain mid-sentence and Marinette cups his face, trying to distract him from it, “-that what you always say? Let others help you when you can’t help yourself?”

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Marinette sniffs as she calls over a paramedic, “God, you didn’t have to put yourself in danger for me. I didn’t want that, okay? I didn’t want you bleeding and scaring the shit out of me-”

“I’m going to be okay, I promise. If not, you can punch me. If it helps you feel better.” Viperion coughed when he tried to laugh and Marinette was tempted to punch him right then and there. “I love you. I’ll...make it through.”

“I love you, Viperion. Stop joking around with not making it.You’re going to make it.” Marinette wiped away her tears and Viperion smiled up at her. 

In return, she gave him a scowl and as the paramedic came, Viperion reached for her hand and placed the smallest of kisses on the back of it, before he was whisked away.

* * *

  



End file.
